


Vanilla Twilight

by Wastethemuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So cheesy I cri, bad boy!luke, idk yet, mabe smut, muke au, shy!michael, sorry bout this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastethemuke/pseuds/Wastethemuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a shy,innocent boy that loves to read sappy romantic stories. His favorite place is the library, where he spends most of his time. </p>
<p>Luke is a "bad boy" with lots of tattoos,black leather jackets and cocky pickup lines. He has a secret hobby, he loves to look at the shy red haired boy at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City, and I thought it'd be fun to write a fic based on it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!  
> x Em

**Michael's** **pov**

_Okay? Okay. Maybe okay will be our always?_

I sighed, putting down the book, studying my surroundings. I loved this library so much, ever since my dad passed away when I was twelve, I had been coming here every single day. It still remembered me of him, even though it had been 8 years. He also loved to read, and he would always read me the most amazing bedtime stories. My favorite one was the one about Hansel and Grethel, the two siblings that got left alone in the woods, and met a witch. I was scared that one day my parents would do the same, but when I told my dad, he just laughed and ruffled my hair. "We will never leave you Mike, I promise."It wasn't his fault that he died in a train accident.

It felt like someone was staring at me, so I turned my head around and caught a tall,blonde and very handsome man, looking at my appearance. When we made eye contact, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and he quickly looked away. I studied the man closer and noticed the hundreds of tattoos that covered up his both arms, and a bit of his neck. His skin was very pale, where there were no tattoos of course, and his eyes were an intense shade of icey blue.

His blonde hair was styled into a quiff and his lip,eyebrow and ears were pierced. He sported a typical "bad boy" look, black skinny jeans, that hugged his amazingly long legs very well, black combat boots, black muscle tee and a black leather jacket. He didn't belong in a library full of book nerds, like me. I looked at him a little longer, admiring his broad shoulders and muscular back,but soon I was back reading my book, escaping reality.

 

*****

 

**Luke's pov**

Damn it, he caught me staring. I had been looking a little too long at the red haired boy,that always had his nose in some kind of sappy romantic book. Today it was The fault in our stars by John Green. I heard that it is very tragic or some shit like that. I'm not really into those kind of books, I'm more into the boy that reads them.

I had been watching this boy for months now, and I was totally obsessed. Everything about him seemed to attract me. That he always had a Starbucks coffee in his right hand, when he enters the library, at 10 am every morning. The way he looks through all the bookcases in the romantic section. The fact that when he spots a book he likes, his eyes lightens up like the stars and a small smile brightens up his face. The little facial expressions he makes when he's reading a new book. 

The first time I saw him, was a rainy day in September. I was on my way home, pretty damn hungover, when I spotted the library and thought "I don't want to get soaking wet" so I went inside. I looked around, and found an armchair, so I sat down. In front of me,a few feet away, sat a boy with lilac hair, reading something that was apparently very sad, because I could see small tears, dripping down his cheeks, onto the book. He turned his head my way, but didn't see me. I, however, saw his clear emerald colored eyes, and melted. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen.

I also loved his style, oversized sweaters, black skinny jeans and flower crowns. His body was slightly curvy, and looked delicate, as his skin looked like porcelain. I liked that he changed his hair color every month, even though I would love to know his natural hair color. Someday I would ask him. Someday. Hopefully soon.


End file.
